1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicular window regulator.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional vehicular window regulator is generally provided with a carrier plate capable of vertically moving along a guide rail which is fixed to a door and extends in the vertical direction, and a window glass is held by the carrier plate. In this case, a wire which is vertically driven is wound around the guide rail, the carrier plate is coupled to the wire, and the carrier plate which is integral with the window glass vertically moves.
The guide rail has a hat-shaped cross section. The carrier plate is provided with a pair of sandwiching pieces which sandwich a flange of the guide rail in a widthwise direction of the vehicle.
The guide rail is twisted along a curve of the window glass in some cases. When the flange of the guide rail is sandwiched by the pair of sandwiching pieces, the carrier plate can be vertically moved such as to follow a predetermined locus while turning the carrier plate in accordance with the twist.
If the carrier plate is vertically moved while being twisted, however, a reaction force in the longitudinal direction of the vehicle is applied to the sandwiching pieces in addition to a reaction force in the widthwise direction of the vehicle. Therefore, a friction force with respect to the guide rail is increased, there is an adverse possibility that a smooth vertical motion is hindered and a friction is increased.
Hence, there has been proposed a technique in which bent portions having spring effects in the widthwise direction and the longitudinal direction of the vehicle are formed in front of and behind the guide rail, rotation of the carrier plate is permitted by elastic deformations of the bent portions and in this state, rattling in the widthwise direction and the longitudinal direction of the vehicle is suppressed (for example, see Japanese Examined Patent Publication (Kokoku) No. H05-3515).
However, the conventional technique has a problem that since it is necessary to form the bent portions in front of and behind the guide rail, the cross section shape of the guide rail is complicated, it becomes difficult to manufacture the guide rail, and it is difficult to assemble the carrier plate.